Networks are utilized in a wide variety of applications to route data between various network devices. For example, various types of networks are utilized in utility applications, medical applications, and industrial control applications. Utilizing the example of a utility application, mesh networks are typically utilized to route data between utility meters. Additionally, networks associated with an Advanced Metering Infrastructure (“AMI”) are typically utilized to route meter data to central control devices and central servers. Other types of networks are also utilized to route data between power generation devices, power plants, and operational controllers.
Security is typically a primary concern within any network. To facilitate network security, certain conventional systems may analyze communications in order to determine whether the communications include invalid content or blacklisted data. However, it is typically impractical and time consuming to update and maintain lists of blacklisted data or invalid content. Accordingly, improved systems, methods, and apparatus for network intrusion detection are desirable.